T or D
by HumorlessDrama
Summary: Just an ordinary perverted game of T or D, contains lemon later on x
1. Chapter 1

**Hello It's me again.  
I know what your thinking why the hell do I keep uploading so fast .  
because 1 ) I have no ****Job**** 2) I'm bored ;)**

**This is just a normal naughty T or D game ;D**

**Warning envolves Lemon. ( Not in the start though maybe next chappie ;D )  
And swearing.  
In almost every Chapter ;3**

**Where did I get these Truth and Dares?**

**I went to my Perverted Best friend's Party ;)  
And guess what I Did very naughty things that I'm ashamed of v.v Anyways, you have been warned ;D.**

Lita, Lilian, Randy, John, Cm Punk and Christian sat in a circle of a hotel room. They were dumb enough to agree to John's innocent of Truth or Dare.

"If you don't do the dare, you gotta strip a piece of clothing or accesories. If you don't do that either, you gotta do whatever I tell you to do." John smirked.

"So much for innocent, John!" Christian snapped.

"Hey look you agreed, and now were playing, No backing out Christian!" John glared.

"Let's just get on with the game." Lita sighed.

"I'll go first, Lita truth or dare?" Lilian grinned.

"Truth."

"Have you ever secretly liked a friend's bf?"

"Well, yeah it was stupid!"

"Really, who?" Phil raised a brow.

"She didn't ask who it's my turn, Randy T or D?" Lita asked

"Truth," He sighed.

"Have you ever gone through your partner's text message?" Lita smiled.

"I dont have a partner, but do John's count?" He smirked.

"Hey you went through my messages, fuck you Randy!" John screamed due to the fact that someone went through his privacy.

"It dosn't matter, John T or D?" Randy yawned.

"Well since everyone's doing truth, Truth!" John said still pissed at Randy.

"What do you do if your watching T.V with your parents and a steamy scene comes on?" Randy asked amused at what he was going to say.

"I don't live with my parents, but if It did happen I'm pretty sure me and dad are gonna watch while mom covers her eyes," John said lost in thought.

"Phil?" John asked

"Dare"

"Name all your current and past enemies or foes."

"Can I just say the number?" Phil pouted.

"Fine"

"Well, I had 7 enemies in the past and current enemies is 4, not naming them," Phil sighed.

"Christian, T or D?" Phil looked at Christian boredly.

"Dare!"

"Ask your crush out." Phil smirked knowing who it was.

"Lita, will you go out with me?" Christian laughed knowing what the answer was.

"I told you how many time, No!" Lita yelled.

"Damn. Lilian?" He asked.

"D- dare." Lilian stutered not so sure with her answer.

"Rub lotion on John's back."

"What!" Lilian yelped, now regreting her decision.

"Come on Lilian, you only live once do something fun." Randy smirked.

"How is rubbing lotion on John's back fun?" Lilian asked slightly mad.

"It's not, but it's for our own amusment." Phil laughed, beginning to like this game.

"Gr, fine!" Lilian yelped when John took of his shirt.

"Dont worry I'll be beside you to make sure John won't do anything perveted." Lita glared at John, who winked back.

Lilian sighed and went to the bathroom to get lotion.

Lilian came back with the lotion in her hand. John smirked and layed on his stomach in the middle of the circle with Lita infront of him, in a doggy position.  
Little did she know that she was giving Phil and Randy a nice view of her ass.

"Lita would you mind moving?" John asked staring at her breast yelping when the cold lotion hitted his skin.

"What for?" Lita asked looking at Lilian apply the lotion.

"Because I got a nice view of your-" John was cutted of with a huge smack to the head.

"Perv!" She sat up.

"You were the one who got infront of me!" John said while sitting up.

"I'm not done, John!" Lilian yelled trying to get the rest of his back.

"Whatever, you could have just kept your head down."

John just shrugged and sighed when the lotion was still a tad wet. He wanted to put on his shirt but didn't want it to get sticky from the lotion.

"I guess it's my turn again, Lita?" She asked while applying the rest of the lotion that was on her hand to her arms.

"Dare,"

"Kiss each player!" Lilian smirked. Everyone was shocked at Lilian's choice of dare. "Oh don't act so shock, I'm not as inoccent as I look." Lilian pouted.

Lita sighed "Lip or cheek?"

"The player gets to choose." Lilian winked.

She asked Christian first since he was sitting next to her more closly then Randy.  
And to her dismay he picked lip.

"What kind of kiss, Lilian?" Lita asked very pissed at the dare.

"Oh just a 3 second kiss!"

Lita smiled knowing that it will be only 3 seconds. She leaned over to kiss Christian for 3 seconds and pulled away.

She turned to Randy, who pulled her in for a kiss that lasted at least 4 seconds.  
When he pulled away he smirked at her angry look.

"Lilian I have to do all, even you?" Lita asked glaring at John. "I don't wanna be left out, and yes." "Fine, but I'm doing him last." She pointed at John. "Save the best for last, babe" He winked.

Lita just rolled her eyes and went to Phil. He just smirked and winked. Lita sighed and leaned in for a kiss that was a little more then 3 seconds. When she pulled away she had a small blush on her cheeck.

"Um, Lilian so?" She asked crawling over to her.

Lilian pulled Lita into a kiss when she was still in her crawling position, she pulled away when her 3 seconds were up.

Lilian only giggled at the shock expression on the boys and a embaressed face on Lita.

"John's, turn!" Lilian winked at Lita.

Lita was still shocked with the kiss but turned to look at John. "John?" Lita asked sighing to the fact that she had to kiss him. John just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Pulling her into a kiss. When the 3 seconds was up Lita pulled away but was when shocked when John pulled her in again.

Eventually she got out of John's grasp and stared at him with a glare that said I'm gonna kill you. She was about to tackle him when Christian holded her waist to keep her down. "Let me go, Christian!" She screamed trying to get out of his hold. Sadly, Lita calmed down.

"Randy, T or D?" Lita asked looking at John with hatred. "Dare." "Go next door and ask if you can borrow an ice cube." Lita smiled

Randy just sighed and striped his Shirt off. "It's to far! .. John?" Randy looked at him.

"Dare!"

"Text somebody that you love them. Follow it up with a text saying that you meant to send it to Lita," Randy Smiled.

"Eve!" John stated while flipping open his Cell and texting the said words.

.With Eve.

Eve was lying on her stomach on the hotel bed with a small tub of ice cream in her hand.

Her phone went off on the night stand next to the bed. She sighed, got up and read her cell and litterly jumped up and down on the bed when she saw the text from John. But stopped jumping up and down when she saw the next words.  
Then she broke down and cried her eyes out.

.With Them.

"Done." John smirked and putted his phone back in his pocket.

"I don't think texting Eve was nice, she really like you." Lilian stated.

"Meh, Phil T or D?"

"Dare!"

"Give everyone from the opposite gender a hug."

Phil imediatly hugged Lita before John could finish his sentence. Lita sighed and hugged back. "Okay Phil, that's long enough!" Lita tried pulling away from Phil but his grip was to hard. She sighed and bit his arm. "Ow!" Phil pulled away and rubbed his bitten arm. "You were hugging to long, Go hug Lilian." Lita pointed at the said Diva.

Phil sighed and hugged Lilian in a friendly manner. Phil pulled away from the hug.  
"Christian?" He asked

"Dare, me bitch!" He winked.

"Okay, Make out with Lita, 1 minute!" Phil winked at Lita.

Christian didn't complain just pushed Lita to the floor and spread her legs open to lie down. "I give my best kisses when I'm lying down," He winked. "Just shut up and let's get this over with!" She rolled her eyes.

Christian smirked and kissed her. Lita could feel Christians tongue lick her lips every know and then asking for entrance. But Lita wasn't gonna give it to him, that is until she moaned when Christian grinded against her and entered her mouth with his tongue.

The kiss got even more heated when Lita responded to the kiss. Christian held both her wrist with his hands so she wouldn't move when time was up.

Unfortunly Lita got out af the grasp and pushed him off, sitting up in progress. "He didn't say anything about grinding!" Lita yelled. "Whatever you know you enjoyed it, babe." He winked. "Lilian?" Christian looked at the ring annoucer.

"Dare," She smiled.

( Gonna get a little naughty now xD maybe to naughty o.o I'm a perv ;3 )

"Lilian, Randy will put his hand down your pants and do whatever he pleases!" Christian smirked while winking at Lilian.

"Your a perv, Christian!" Lita said while smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah whatever, get it on guys!" He winked at Lita then looked at Randy and Lilian. "I don't wanna do that dare," Lilian blushed.

"Well Strip, and it's a good thing your not wearing any jewerly." John grinned. "I'm wearing a belt you know, I'm not gonna take off my shirt like Randy!" She replied while taking off her said belt. "Lita?" Lilian asked still trying to remove the item.

"Dare" She sighed. "Take off your bra, and put on a wet white T -shirt." :Speaking of perverts!" Lita sighed and went to look for a white T - shirt in her bag.

Eventualy Lita found one and wetted it in the tub. Lita took off her Shirt and bra with it. She couldn't help but yelp when the wetness hitted her skin. She exited the bathroom covering her breast and sat down.

"Fuck, it's cold!" Lita whimpered.

"Randy T or D?" The red head asked still covering her breast. "Dare, and why cover up?" Randy winked. "I'm not gonna make you guys look at my breast!" Lita yelled.

"Shh, You'll get us kicked out of the hotel." Phil warned her. "Whatever, Randy suck Lilian's tongue." Lita shivered at the cold draft she was feeling. Randy couldn't help but smirk at the blushing ring announcer. He crawled to her and told her to stick her tongue out.

Lilian hesitated to do it but did. Randy leaned into the blushing woman and sucked her tongue very slowly. Lilian couldn't help but close her eye's in embarresment. When Randy was fully done sucking he pulled away and smirked. "John?" Randy said while taking his seat.

"Dare!"

"Caress, Lita's breast for 30 seconds" "Hell no i'm not letting John anywhere near me!" She mumbled while holding her breast. "It ain't your dare, calm down Lita!" Randy winked. "With her shirt on or off?" Christian asked. "Off!" Randy smiled looking at Lita seductlivly. "No, choose Lilian!" Lita whined.

"She already got sucked by Randy," Phil mumbled. "Thanks for the help Phil, and what if I don't wanna do this?" Lita glared at Randy and John. "Strip one clothing or do what ever John tells you to do for a week" Lita couldn't help but swear under her breath, she forgot about the if no one does it and not want to do the strip thing they have to be John's slave.

"You do know removing 1 piece of clothing is not as bad as being his slave" She murmered. "True, but you either have to take off your shirt or pants, cause your not wearing a belt" Randy smirked. "And we still get to see your breast when you strip!" John stared at Lita's chest.

"Perv!" She only sighed and standed up. She slowly removed her hand from covering her chest, and began to unbuckle her pants. The boys watched in amusment as Lita stipped her pants, while Lilian blocked her eyes, slightly.

Lita had a blush on her face when she noticed them staring at her chest, _Stupid wet T - shirt_ She thought. Lita finally managed to get her pants off and sat back down in the circle.

"I didn't actualy thought you'll do it, Lita," Phil stared at Lita in amusment. "Yeah, well it's better then doing that dare or being John's slave" She blushed due to lack of clothes.

"Um, Punk?" John asked still staring at Lita. "Dare." He looked away from Lita when she turned his way. "Perfect, Phil, Lita's gonna help you cum with her mouth and tongue"

"Lita, you have no choice to the dare!" Lilian said smirking. "Unless you wanna strip-" John was cut off by Lita. " .. I'll do it "

"Lita you don't have to!" Phil said slightly embarresed that she agreed. "I don't wanna strip anymore." She sighed glaring at Randy, he was the one that did the stupid dare for John and she had to pay the price.

Phil sighed unbuckled his pants and stood up. Lita crawled towards Phil, and pulled his member out of his boxers. She started off with licking the tip. She used her right hand to make slow strokes. Lita took his tip in her mouth and used her tongue to lick around it.

Lita was half way and she couldn't take it all in her mouth so she just bobbed her head up and down. Phil was enjoying every moment of it, moaning every now and then. Lita was pretty sure he was close since it was throbbing.

Phil felt close very close and if she kept that up he was gonna cum. He couldn't hold it in, when he cummed he had to bit down on his bottom lip to stop from moaning out loud.

"I think that's enough of this game, I'm tired." Lilian yawned. "Fine, we'll continue tommarow," John sighed.

Lita was still busy licking the cum that dripped on her face, while Phil was busy zipping his pants up. "Okay, tommarow let's go Phil and John." Randy smiled.

Lilian smirked at Lita. "Don't say a word about this!" Lita glared. "Okay, fine but you better be ready for tommarow." Lilian smiled and got in her bed.

Lita sighed, taking the wet shirt off throwing it on the ground and grabbed and black tank top. She was gonna put on her pants that she was wearing but decided to wear something comfy like her cargo pants, and got into bed turned the lamp off and fell asleep instintly.

**Well there's me crack fic ;D That i'll be writing whenever I feel like a Perv ;)**

**My big thanks to Mason to all the Pervy dares you gave me -.-'  
And can't forget Brandon who helped with the story ;)**

**Fixed it up a bit o,o**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: LeadingTemptation

Summary: A normal Naughty T or D game.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I owe nothing at all!

Enjoy my pervy story. Also adding The Rock . and Kelly ;P

-X-

Lilian sighed with annoyance. "Would you guys shut up!"

Lilian then felt very akward. "Jeez. Do you guys have to stare like that?"

"You told us to be quiet right?" Dwayne smiled.

"Yes! But that dosn't mean you have to sta-"

"Ready?" John barged into the room. "What the hell are you doing her?" He pointed at Dwayne with hatred.

"Can't I just visit a friend" Dwayne stared blankly at John.

"Yes. But not now. Were playing a game." John stared, calming down.

"He could just join. And don't make a fuss about it." Christian lightly shoved John outta the way so he could get in. Randy shortly following behind.

"We never started the game with him! You can't just randomly add peop-" He was soon cutted off.

"Can we just start?" Phil asked. Closing the door, locking it.

-X-

"So basically, it's a _innocent _game of Truth or Dare?" Dwayne smirked.

"I wouldn't call it inoccent." Lita closed her eyes in frustration, remembering last night.

"Ok? Whose first?" Dwayne looking at Lita slightly confused.

"Lita. Truth or Dare?" Christian asked.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever been naughty in a movie theater?" He smirked.

"Never. And I don't plan to." Lita winked at Christian. "John?"

"Truth."

"What is the craziest thing you ever done?"

"Letting Randy tatto me." He pulled up his shorts and showed the tatto on his thigh. "I had to make it small. He didn't want anyone to know." Randy chuckled, remembering the memory.

John pulled down his short. "Randy?"

"Truth?"

"How many kids do you want to have?"

"None." Randy glared, just thinking about having kids made him shudder.

"Christian."

"Dare! You guys are all pussy's." He rolled his eyes.

Randy smirked deviously and passed a dice."Roll it. Each dot stands for one day. You cannot have sex for that time."

Christian's face turned pale. He just took in a long breath, and rolled the dice .. 3!

"Just three days. Im sure I can handle it." Christian sighed in relief. He almost expected it to be a larger number.

"Lilian?" The Canadian looked at the ring announcer.

"Er .. Truth."

"Ever had phone sex?" Christian smirked.

"No!" She blushed.

"Phil?" She looked up, still red in the face.

"Truth" He sighed. He remember the dare she gave to Lita.

"Ever been to a strip club?" She smirked, her naughty side coming out.

"Yes. Just once, Im to busy"

He stared at Dwayne with a questioned look.

"Dare," he looked down, not really sure about his decision's.

"Flip a coin. If heads, take off something. If tails," He looked at the group. "Randy, takes off something."

Randy just stared at Phil. He was to shock to say anything. Dwayne just bit his lip and digged in his pocket. Finding a quarter. He flipped it. Begging it will land on head.

To everyone's dismay, except Randy and Dwayne. It landed on Heads. Well he wasn't really happy, he still had to take off something. So he decided to take off his belt. Not that anyone complained, he did say something.

~Kinda Pervy Dares/Truths ;]~

"Lita?" Dwayne smiled.

".. Truth,"

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

" ... Er .. Y-Yeah" Lita looked down, very embarresed.

Everyone was shocked except for John, "I'm not suprised .. Maybe a little, but still."

"Whatever! .. John?" Lita asked, anger in her voice.

"Dare!"

Lita smirked and left the room to get a scarf in Lilian's suitcase, after coming back she covered John's eyes. "What the fuck?" John yelled.

"Shut up John!" Lita argued, struggling to tie a knot.

"Okay .. John whoever you touch first, you must kiss him or her." Lita smiled, sitting back down.  
"I alreday know we're you guys are sitting," "We're gonna move around .. Good luck John."

After shifting around, the group finally settled down. While John sat in the middle, very nervous. He didn't wanna kiss a boy! John took a deep breath and sighed, "Now?"

"Yeah!" a voice whispered, John knew it was Lita. He just wished she spook a little louder so he could know where she was.

John finally reached out after moving around and poked someone, hopeing to god it wasn't a boy. After 20 seconds of leaving his finger on her or him, the body shifted closer to John, placeing her lips on his. 'It's a girl! Thank you!' John thought.

Backing away after she stopped kissing, John took off the blindfold and smirked when it was Lita. Lita smiled back, "You never kissed me, so I did it."

John just left the scarf hang loosely around his neck, "Randy?"

"Dare."

"Whisper dirty things into Lilian's ear for 1 minute!"

Randy shifted closer to Lilian and whispered who knows what.

"OMG! .. Ew! .. Randy ... Is that even possible? .. How the hell do you even think these things!" Lilian screamed, gasp and whimpered.

During the whispering, a female silently unlocked the door and enter, closing the door and walked in. "What you doing?"

Oh my god! .. Kelly, you scared me!" Lilian gasped, since she was sitting backside towards the door. "Sorry! .. Ohh! Truth or Dare can I play? Please!"

"Sure," John smiled, checking out Kelly's chest that was showing because the v - neck top she was wearing. "John!" "What? You guys added Dwayne!"

"Let's just get on with the game .. Christian?" Randy asked.

"Dare!"

"Get behind John, standing up and put both hands in his pocket for 30 seconds, act like a couple!"

"What!" Christian yelled. "Fuck that!" John screamed.

'Do it' was being chanted in the room.

"Oh my god! If those two do it, I'll french kiss them!" Lita giggled.

"Serious?" John asked, "Yep!" John thought some more and shook his head no. "Not worth it!" "Your no fun!" Lilian pouted. "Don't I get a say in this?" "No!" John glared. "Then you gotta strip .. right?" Dwayne asked. "Right!" Phil agreed.

John just rolled his eyes and pulled off the scarf. "Clever .. " Lita smiled. "Anyways .. Lilian?" Christian smiled. "Truth." "What goes in your mind when you cum?" Lilian just stared wide eyes at Christian. "Er .. um .. nothing! Except how good it feels .." Lilian looked down and blushed.

"Phil?" Lilian asked still looking down. "Dare .. Yeah." Phil thought about it. "Can we make this intresting? .. No backing out of dares?" Lita smiled at Christian. "I agree." Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and nodded. "Okay .. Phil .. um, Kelly is gonna spill ice cold beer in you belly button!" "That's it?" Phil looked at Lilian. "Oh! and then she's gonna drink it"

"I hoped you showered." Kelly grabbed a beer in the mini fridge and sat down. "Don't worry .. I did this morning." Phil raised his shirt a little and layed down. Kelly slowly poured the beer, not wanting to waste it. "Wow, that's cold." Phil whimpered. Kelly slowly lowered her head and sucked the beer, Useing her tongue to get every last drop. Phil started to squirm alittle. "Done!" Kelly smiled, taking the beer that she handed to Christian.

"Dwayne?" Phil asked, getting up to grab a towel in the kitchen. "Truth." Phil smiled and sat down, wipeing his belly button, "The most unusual place you had sex?" The rock flashed his smiled and looked down. "I think it .. no .. um .. In a lobby at some random hotel .. Yeah that's it."

"Kelly?" Dwayne smiled. "Dare!" "Draw a heart on .. Randy anywhere you want!" Dwayne grinned. "Can it be permanent?" Kelly smiled. "Yep." Kelly clapped her hands and got up, grabbed her purse and sat down. "Here it is." "Oh come on! Red?" Randy whimpered. "Shush!" Kelly smiled and crawled to Randy. "Not the face!" "Eh! No backing down Randal!" Kelly smiled and tilted his cheek to the side and drew a medium sized heart on his left cheek. "Hold still I need to color it in!" Kelly sticked her tongue out and colored it. "Finish .. It's beautiful!"

"Lita?" Kelly giggled.

"Dare!" Lita smirked deviously.

"Yay, okay Lita, take John's hand and greet him like you were a prince!" Kelly clapped.

Lita's smirk was long gone. "Your have one twisted mind." Not giving her time to finish her sentence. "No backing out!"

Lita pouted and crawled to John and took his right hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you." Not even Lita could hold in her laugh when John replied in a girly voice "Oh Lita, you're so nice. Let me fuck you." "Shall we go into the room?" She played along.

"Truth or Dare?" Lita asked, getting all serious.

" ... Dare?" John asked himself, more then her.

-Perverted Dare (Not really)-

"Do 10 pushups ontop of Randy!"

Randy's face paled. "Why does everything involve me?!" John looked down. "Let's just get this over with ..." he mumbled. "What?" Phil asked. "Let's just get this over with!" John shouted.

John shoved Randy to the floor and got on top, arm length away. "Someone's eager to do this." Kelly winked.

John ignored the comment and did 1 push up, his face inches away from Randy.

"Wow. Feels like im watching pay per view!" Kelly went slight pink.

"You watch gay porn on PPV?" Christian asked.

"Yeah! It's epic!"

John was at 7 .. 8 .. 9.

The last push up he did, he accidently went to low, his hips connected with Randy's making both men cry out. John scattered off Randy and blushed. "Yep .. this is way better than PPV."

"Er ... sorry." John turned his back to Randy.

"... It's cool." Randy blushed.

"Stop being all gay for each other and hurry!" Lita huffed.

"Truth or-" John started.

"Dare!" Randy cutted him off.

"For calling us gay .. Randy you get to feel up Lita for a minute!" John crossed his arms and sticked his tongue out.

"I'll time them!" Lilian looked at her watch and waited until it hit 10:23 pm. "Go!"

Randy tackled Lita to the ground, grinded against her and stuck his hands up her shirt. "Hey! He said feel up!" Randy groaned. "I am, I'm feeling you up with my body." His hands massaged her bare chest earning a moan from the diva.

"And ... Stop!" Lilian looked up from her watch.

Randy got off of the blushing diva and stared at Christian.

"Dare .."

Randy had a devious smirk. "Kiss Phil for 10 seconds!"

Kelly fangirled. She had a thing for erotic gay-ness.

"What?! Why!" Phil argued.

"Me and John had an akward experience! So i figured it'll be fun to see it happen."

Christian remained quiet and stared down.

"You know you can just kiss now and get it over with." Dwayne sighed, he was not amused.

Christian grabbed Phil by the shirt and pulled him towards him, giving him an akward kiss. "5 .. 6 . 7 . 8 . 9 .. 10!" Everyone counted.

"Can we make this the last one .. Im getting tired!" Lilian yawned.

"Fine .. but like last time, it's gotta be dirty!" John grabbed his cell from his pocket.

"Who you calling?-" Kelly asked.

"Shh!" John placed his finger on her lip

~"Hello?"~ Maria's voice sounded tired.

"Hey, Maria! It's me John. I was wondering who do you prefer .. Lita, Lilian or Kelly?"

~"Lilian of cours!"~

"Hmm .. and who do prefer more. Me, Randy, Dwayne, Phil or Christian?"

~Umm .. You! What does this have to do with anything?-"~

"Okay, bye!" he hanged up.

"So you and Lilian? Fun!" Phil chuckled.

"Hmm .. so we get to guess what is your dare?" Randy rubbed his chin.

"Oh! Something erotic!" Kelly chimned in.

"And quick, im tired!" Lita yawned.

"A quickie!" Everyone except John and Lilian shouted.

Randy shoved John and Lilian in the room and guarded the door. "You ain't coming out till' I hear moaning!" "Perv!" Lita giggled.

Lilian blushed and shoved her face in her hands. She tensed up when she heard John's belt unbuckled, shorts unzipped and clothing dropped to the floor.

She turned around and saw John in only boxers with an obvious bulge showing. _'Ah hell!'_

-X-

Yay! finished. :D

Next chapter Lilian and John go at it ;')

Hoped you enjoyed, and pls review.


End file.
